What happened after
by 1-Artemis-Hunter-1
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Gregor returned to the Overland? Well here's what could have happened. It's in Gregor's POV, but I might switch between his and Luxa's POV too, still debating that. Anyway, I don't own the Underland Chronicles. Complete.
1. The messages

It's been two whole months since we came back from the Underland.

The Underland is a place miles beneath New York City. Its home to a bunch of oversized creatures: bat, mice, rats, and a ton more. Then there was the race of pale, violet eyed, silver-haired people.

I headed to my room after coming home from school without a word. Ever since I left I've been like this: quite and depressed. I mean you would too if you left the girl you love forever.

I sat on my bed and stared at the sealing. After about five minutes I took out my picture of Luxa and me in the museum.

Luxa was Regalia's queen. Regalia is the human city of the Underland, even though Luxa was 12 and wasn't suppose to get full power until she turned 16. Then after the War of Time when the council was killed (except her grandfather, Vikus) the city turned to her for guidance.

I don't know how long I was looking at the picture when I heard a knock at my door. I turned to see my mom and dad looking at me with sad expressions. I wondered how long they were standing there.

My mom came over and sat on my bed. She moved a hand over my cheek and wiped away tears I didn't know I had shed.

"I know I said you couldn't go to that place again, but-"she was cut off by my dad.

"But," he said "this came for you."

He handed me something. I turned it over in my hands and realized it was scroll.

I stared at the scroll in amazement. It said: TO GREGOR on it. I opened it up. It read:

Dear Gregor,

I know there is a chance you are not in New York City now, but if you are reading this you stayed. I wish to ask you to attend my 13th birthday; it is in one month time. I understand if you cannot come.

Luxa

I looked at the scroll for a few minutes before looking up at my parents.

"Well, what's it say?" my dad asked.

I handed him the note. He read it and then handed it to my mom so she could read it. After she read it she looked at me. She sighed and nodded. I grinned. I was finally going back! I grabbed the scroll, turned it over and wrote.

Dear Luxa,

Don't worry I'm still here. My mom agreed to let me come. Isn't that great? Well anyway, send a note up a few days before the party, and a time to meet the bat o.k.?

I miss you.

Gregor

I rolled the scroll up and ran out of my room. I didn't stop until I reached the laundry room. Luckily no one was down here. I opened the gate and was about to stick the scroll in, but a furry head stopped me.

"Greetings Overlander." The bat said.

"Uh, hi" I said "Are you a messenger bat?"

"Yes." she said "My name is Artemis."

I took a good look at Artemis. She was a silver color that reminded me of Luxa's silver-blond-hair, and she had brown splotches on her face and what I could see of her back. The brown had small black lines it them. It reminded me a little of tree bark.

"O.k. This is for Luxa." I said giving her the scroll.

"I will see to it she gets it." Artemis said.

I thanked her and ran up to my apartment.


	2. Lizzie complicates things

By the time I got to my apartment I was grinning like an idiot. My mom looked at me like I had crazy, and my dad gave me a knowing look. I guess he saw me kiss Luxa good-bye at the Central Park entrance a few months ago.

Luxa's birthday is tomorrow. I got her note a few days ago. It said:

Dear Gregor,

My party is in 3 days time. I am sending Artemis; I believe you meet her, to retrieve you at the entryway to your apartment at 9 o'clock overland time.

Love,

Luxa

I'm going to get her gift today. I spent the last month thinking of what to get her, and with help from my parents, I decided to get her history books of the overland.

I went to the book store and found a complete set of history books. After paying for them I headed home. When I got home I put Luxa's gift in my closet and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at my clock. It read 7:31 a.m. I wasn't tired so I got up and did my morning routine, shower, get dressed, and get breakfast. I was eating my cereal when my parents woke up.

"Morning Gregor." My dad said

"Morning." I responded

"You ready for Luxa's party today?" my mom said

"Yes, I got her gift yesterday." I told her

"Good," she said "make sure you brush your teeth and hair before you go."

"O.k. I'll-"Lizzie, who I just realized was there, cut me off.

"Where are you going Gregor?"

"Uh-"I looked at my mom; she nodded "I'm going to the Underland."

Her face lit up. "Why? Can I go?"

She looked at our mom with a hopeful expression. Her face changed from emotion to emotion while she tried to decide if Lizzie could go. Finally her face registered defeat.

"Alright, you can go. But you _can't _tell Boots where you're going." She said severely. She didn't want boots down there again, even if it was only for a party. Lizzie hugged mom before running to her, Boot's, and my grandmother's room to get ready. My mom sighed and shook her head.

"You'd better get ready, the bat will be here in an hour." She said

I nodded and headed toward my room. I got Luxa's girt from my closet and set it on my bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I returned to my room and looked at the clock. 8:45 a.m. Artemis would be here in 15 minutes.

I sat on my bed and looked at the picture of Luxa and me. I don't know why but I started to think of all the good times I had with Luxa. There weren't many, but by the time I was reliving the last one Lizzie came in.

"Come on," she said "it's 8:55. Mom said the bats meeting us at 9 and that we should get going."

"O.k." I said grabbing Luxa's present "let's go."


	3. Going back

I lead Lizzie down to the laundry room; it was too early for anyone to be down here. I lifted the gate up and called down the void.

"Artemis? Are you here?"

The words were barely out of my mouth when her head appeared.

"Greetings Overlander." she noticed my sister "Is this your sister?"

"Uh-huh. She's coming with me. You don't mind, do you?" I said

"Oh no, I do not mind," she said. I exhaled in relief ", do you wish to fall or ride down?"

"Um-"I looked at Lizzie. She shook her head furiously. "We'll ride down."

She nodded and disappeared. I grabbed Lizzie's hand and slid through the gate. Artemis had us in seconds. Thankfully the ride to Regalia was short so I didn't have to wait very long. Artemis flew us to the arena.

I looked around the arena. Vikus really went all out. The arena looked amazing. I looked around for Luxa. I finally found her off to the side of the arena talking to Vikus and Howard.

I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face me and I didn't have to look down anymore. Luxa really grew because she was basically the same height as me. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. She smiled and flung her arms around my neck. She almost squeezed the life out of me and I could tell she missed me.

"Gregor!" she exclaimed "You are here!"

"Of course I'm here," I said "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She smiled and hugged me again.

"Hay Vikus, hay Howard." I didn't want Howard any madder then he looked.

"Greetings Gregor." Vikus said "We are glad you could come."

"Ya, me too."

Howard just stood there with his arms crossed. Vikus on the other hand looked as happy as he could with only one side of his body working. Since his stroke he could only control his left side, but it looked like he was gaining more control of his right side.

"Gregor," Luxa said "could I speak to you? Alone."

"Uh, ya sure." She took my hand and pulled me across the arena. She hugged me again.

"I am so glad you came," she said "I have missed you."

I laughed "Ya, I could tell just from that hug."

She laughed too. It was nice to hear her laugh, I really missed her laugh. I remembered her gift.

"Oh ya, this is for you."

I handed her the bag. When she opened it she gasped.

"Oh Gregor," she said "Thank-you" she hugged me

"No problem," I said hugging her back "I thought you might want to know about my world." She nodded and looked at the book on top.

"Happy Birthday Luxa!" Lizzie said. I had forgotten she was there. Luxa must have just noticed her because her smile got wider.

"Lizzie!" she said "I did not know you were coming." She looked at me for an explanation, but Lizzie beat me to it.

"I didn't know until this morning when mom was making sure Gregor had everything. I begged her to let me come, and here I am!" she said indicating the arena. Luxa smiled again. She seemed a ton happier now that the war was over.

"It is good to see you again. Hazard is over there." She pointed to the north end of the arena. After Lizzie had run over to Hazard, Luxa did something I recognized as signaling Aurora, her bond.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. I didn't want her to leave when I just got here.

"We are going to the palace to catch up." She said hopping on Aurora. "Are you not coming?"

I hopped on behind her. As we took off I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned her head on my shoulder.


	4. Flashback

Aurora flew us to Luxa's chamber, dropped us off, and fluttered away. I found that strange but Luxa didn't seem to notice though.

She sat on the couch and indicated me to sit next to her. I sat down and turned toward her.

"What do want to talk about?" I asked her

"What we did not include in our letters." She said. Obviously she meant the letters we sent each other in the months before her birthday.

So I told her what I didn't put in our letters. When I told her about my friend Anglia setting me up on a blind date, she was FERIOUS. She got even madder when I said she kissed me.

* * *

"Come ON Gregor!" my friend Anglia whined "You've been depressed ever since you came back to school, just go!" I sighed. She's been trying for three days now.

"O.K, I'll go just to shut you up!" she smiled and ran off, to tell her friend most likely.

The date wasn't that bad. I mean we saw a cool enough movie, but it was after the movie when it went bad. I walked her home because it was late and New York City isn't safe after dark. I turned to go when she caught my attention. "Gregor," she said "Thanks, it was fun."

Before I could react she kissed me and ran inside her house.

* * *

Luxa looked _really _angry. She looked ready to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked at Luxa. Surprisingly, Luxa had tears rolling down her cheeks. I brushed them away and tilted her head up so she was looking at me.

"I don't like her, I love _**you**_." I said. I brushed another tear away. "I don't even remember her name."

She smiled "Good." With that she kissed me.

When we parted, she told me what happened that she didn't put in our letters. There wasn't much, just a few rebels from rats and humans that didn't like the treaty, but that's it.

After that we just talked about random things until Howard came in.

"Well," he said "I hope I am not interrupting anything." He said it with a smile, so I could tell he was hoping he was.

"Oh no cousin," Luxa said strangely she was smiling too. "You are not."

Howard's smile faded "Well, the council wishes to see you..." he looked at me "_alone_."

Luxa nodded like she didn't notice. She got up, but before she left she kissed me and whispered in my ear, "I will meet you in the arena."

I nodded and she smiled. As she walked past Howard, he glared at her and she just smiled wider. She enjoyed making him mad. Howard glared at me before leaving.

I walked out of Luxa's chambers and headed toward High Hall. When I got there I saw Artemis.

"Hay Artemis," I said "can you take me back to the arena?"

"Of course Overlander." She replied, I sighed

"You know, you can call me Gregor." I said as I mounted her.

"As you wish Overlander." I smacked my forehead.

When we landed in the arena, Lizzie ran up to me.

"Gregor!" she said "Where'd you go?"

"With Luxa to the palace." I said

"Oh ok," she said "Gregor can we stay over night? Like you did at Hazard's party?"

"I don't know Liz, I guess I can send a note up."

"I can get you materials." Artemis offered

"Ok, thanks Artemis." She nodded and flew off.

When she got back and I wrote:

Dear Mom and Dad,

Lizzie wants to stay the night. We'll be back tomorrow.

Gregor

It wasn't the best or longest note, but it got the point across. I handed the note to Artemis and she flew away.

"Ok Liz, I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah ok." She ran back to over to Hazard. About 10 minutes later, Luxa and Aurora landed.

"What did the new council want?" I asked. She looked nervous and hesitated.

"The council…" She trailed off. I figured she might not want to tell me here.

"Why don't you tell me at dinner tonight?" I offered. She looked up at me, smiling.

"You are staying?"

"Yeah, sent a note up a few minutes ago."

She hugged me, then let go enough to kiss me. She must have realized where we were and broke away. She looked down, blushing. That is, until the music started. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle of the arena where the dancers were. Much to my displeasure. I've never liked dancing, but I'll admit dancing with Luxa was fun.

After about 3 songs, all of which Howard was glaring at me, Luxa allowed me to sit down. She sat next to me.

"You did quite well." Luxa said. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better, but I was horrible, and I knew it.

"Yeah, right." I said. She just laughed; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The party ended around noon. Luxa, Aurora, Hazard, Lizzie, Daedalus (from the code team), Artemis, and I went to lunch.

We had just finished lunch when Lizzie and Hazard ran off to find Ripred, leaving Luxa and I alone.

"So," I said "What do you want to do?"

Luxa thought for a second before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the palace. When she stopped, I saw we were in the museum.

"About what the council wanted…" she wouldn't look at me while she set down coats and blankets on the floor. She sat down and I sat next to her. She turned to face me.

"The council wishes me to-to-to," she took a deep breath "to ma-marry."


	5. Surprize

"Marry?" I said not sure if I had heard her right. She still wouldn't look at me. She didn't answer, she just nodded. I was mad. "But your only 12- I mean 13!"

"Gregor," she sighed and looked up at me "Vikus has made this argument, but the council made it clear. They will choose a suitor for me and on my 14th birthday I will have to marry him." I've never seen her so sad. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head on my chest.

We sat there for a while before and I got an idea. I stood up and started looking through the selves for something I saw once when I was looking for supplies on previous quests. When I finally found it, I walked back to Luxa, who looked very confused. I pulled the little velvet box I had been looking for out.

I kneeled down next to her and opened the box to revel a diamond ring I'm sure someone was missing. She gasped.

"Luxa," I took a deep breath. _I can do this! _I thought. "I know you seem sad about this… marriage thing, but let me make it better. I love you and I can't see you with anyone but me. And I know we're 13 but… will you marry me?"

Luxa didn't answer for a long time; she just stared at the ring. I was getting nervous. _What if she says no? _ Part of me thought _No, don't think like that! _Another part of me answered. Finally she answered.

"Oh Gregor," she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me; then pulled away enough to look me in the eye. "You are the only one that can make this better."

I smiled "Can I take that as 'Yes'?"

She laughed and nodded. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. I stood up, bringing her with me. When we were standing, I couldn't help it, I swung her around earning a shriek from her. I set her down and slid the ring on her finger.

"What is going on in here?" I heard someone say; it was Vikus. Perfect. "Ah, there you are Luxa. The council wishes you to meet…" he didn't finish. He was looking at Luxa's hand.

"Does this," he pointed at the ring "mean what I think it means?"

Luxa smiled. "Yes Vikus, it does." I put my arm around her waist and watched her admire the ring. Vikus laughed.

"Well then, I will inform the council that you have found _yourself _a suitor." He turned and left the museum. Luxa turned to face me and kissed me. Someone behind us cleared their throat. We parted to see who it was. It was Howard, and he looked mad.

"Overlander," he said "I need to talk to you, Now."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Luxa beat me to it.

"Whatever you wish to tell Gregor, you can say in front of me." she crossed her arms and glared at Howard.

Howard's glare shifted from me to her. "Very well then," he turned back to me "I have told you many times before, and I will say it again. You and my cousin cannot be together. Such a pairing could have no happy future."

I opened my mouth, but before I could get a word out Luxa responded.

"That is where you are wrong cousin." Howard raised an eyebrow "You see, Gregor is staying. Oh and my search for a suitor, is over as well." She held her finger up so Howard could see the ring clearly.

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the museum, past a wide-eyed Howard and back to her chambers. On the way there we bumped into Ripred.

"Well," the rat said "anything new?" the way he said it made me think he already knew something was up.

"Yes Ripred. There is something new." She looked around "Follow me and I will tell you." She didn't look like she wanted to tell him though.

When we got to Luxa's chambers and sat in the living area, Ripred spoke up. "Alright pup, let's hear that news."

"I have found my spouse." She pointed to me. She sounded mad, probably from being called 'pup'.

Ripred shrugged. "Well, it was _bound _to happen sooner or later. Did you tell the coun-"he was cut off by Artemis fluttering in and handing Luxa a scroll. Luxa's face darkened when she read it.

"What is it?" I asked

"The council wishes to see me… and you… now. This cannot be good." She said shaking her head.

"Well, might as well get it over with." I turned to Artemis "Can you give us a ride?"

She nodded. "Of course."

The council meeting went as I expected it to; the elder Regalians yelling at us and trying to get Luxa to change her mind. Luxa repeatedly waved their comments off. Having full powers of a queen has its advantages.

When we were finally let go, we headed toward the kitchen for a late dinner. Luxa and I sat down and a cook brought us some food. We ate in silence.

We finished and walked back to her room.

"Were am I sleeping tonight?" I asked, braking the silence. Luxa looked at me.

"Well, since you are now my… oh what do you call it… fiancé? You will be staying in my chambers."

"Oh, ok." I said; that made sense.

We reached her chambers and she lead me to one of the spare bedrooms. This one happened to be right next to hers.

"Goodnight." Luxa said and turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand. I turned her back around and kissed her.

"Goodnight." I said. She smiled.

"See you in the morning!" she said cheerfully. She left and I jumped into the bed. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a huge grin on my face.


	6. A New Bond

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Luxa.

"Gregor," she said when she saw I was awake, "you must get ready. You are to return to the Overland and tell your parents you are staying here."

She was smiling, so I could tell she was happy I was staying.

"Yeah ok." I got up, "Is Artemis flying us?" I asked hopefully. She laughed

"Yes. You spent quite a bit of time together yesterday." She observed

"Yeah, I guess." I said. I grabbed the cloths that were left out for me and headed into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later and Luxa was sitting on my bed waiting for me. She stood up and walked over to me.

"I will be accompanying you." She said. I wasn't expecting that.

"What?" I asked still shocked, "Why?"

She frowned, "It will require much persuading for your mother to allow you to remain here, will it not?"

"Yeah," I said, it made sense now, "Yeah, no your right."

She smiled. It was then I realized how close she was to me. She had a mischievous look in her eye, and before I knew it, her lips were on mine.

"NO! Absolutely NOT!" my mother yelled. Luxa and I had just told her about staying in the Underland. We didn't mention the marriage thing yet. We decided to save _**that**_ for last.

"Mom! I'm 13 now, and I can decide for myself. I want to stay in the Underland!" I yelled. I had no idea where that came from. I could tell my mom wasn't expecting it either because her face showed pure shock. Mixed in with the shock I saw pain; pain and indecision. Luxa looked pretty shocked at the outburst too.

"Why do you even-"she began

"Because I fit in down there. I don't have to hide like I do up here. And because," I grabbed Luxa's hand, "because-because-" I stopped. I didn't know how to say it. Luxa tried to save me though.

"I think he means Grace, that-that-uhh!" she stomped her foot in frustration. She didn't know how to say it either. WAIT! That's it! I just figured out how to tell her!

I put my arm around Luxa's shoulders and kissed her cheek, "It's ok;" I told her, "let me do this." It was very un-like me, but I think my mom caught on. Her face softened.

"Why didn't you just tell me Luxa was the reason you wanted to stay?" she asked. I looked down; I had to tell her. It was now or never.

"That's not the only reason mom." I took a deep breath, "Luxa has to get married and… well… I…" I looked back at her. She must have known what I meant because she was mad again.

"YOU ARE 13! YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED!" she yelled

"Well… technically we'll be 15 when we-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Grace," Luxa cut in my mom seemed to relax a bit, "I understand your dilemma, Vikus was the same way when the council announced this. On my birthday none the less." She muttered. She crossed her arms and pouted. She's cute when she pouts. No! Focus! My mom's look turned from angry to sorry.

"Oh Luxa dear, I'm sorry." She said and she actually sounded sorry too.

"It was not the best present I received." Luxa agreed looking at me.

"Oh, did you like the books dear?" my mom asked; the marriage thing forgotten.

Luxa nodded, "Yes, I cannot wait to read them."

That must have made my mom realize she had to go back to Regalia to read them because she looked mad again. But, instead of yelling at us again she looked down.

"I can't stop you, can I?" she asked, but it sounded like she already knew the answer. I shook my head anyway. She sighed.

"Well then you'd better get back. Your city needs you." she said sadly and left the room. My dad, who I just noticed was there because he hadn't said anything the whole time, walked up to me and clasped me on the back. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"She's right. You'd best get going." He said and left; probably to check on my mom. I turned to Luxa.

"Come on. Artemis is waiting." We made our way down stairs and slipped through the gate.

When we arrived back in Regalia, Vikus approached us, "I take it Grace has allowed you to remain here?" Luxa and I nodded and he smiled, "Good, the council wishes to see you two." He left, most likely to join the council.

The meeting was about the wedding, shocking isn't it? We were bombarded with questions, "Who do you wish to come?", "What do you wish to have served?", but I wasn't answering; Luxa was. That is, until Vikus asked "Will your parents be attending Overlander?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for my answer. Luxa looked at me sympathetically; she must have remembered the look on my mom's face when we left. I sighed.

"I don't know Vikus." I said truthfully "I don't know."

He nodded as if he understood. "You may send a note if you wish." He offered. I nodded. Vikus sent for paper and ink, Luxa kissed my cheek before going back to answering questions.

When the scrolls and ink arrived I thought for a second before writing:

Mom and Dad,

I know you're sad about me leaving, but Vikus wants to know if you want to come to the wedding. It's in about a year or so, so you don't have to respond right away.

Gregor

I looked it over, it was pretty pathetic. I sighed. Luxa, who had taken a break from answering questions, came and sat next to me. She took the note from my hands and read it. I half expected her to burst out laughing, but she just shook her head sadly and looked at me.

"It will be ok. If they love you, they will come." She said it so confidently I almost believed her. Almost. I took the letter from her and looked at it.

"I hope you're right." I said. I rolled the scroll up and handed it to Artemis, who had been sitting on the other side of me the whole time, and she flew off. I watched her go.

"Gregor," Luxa said, snapping me back to reality "you know… as king…" hang on King?

"Hang on," I said, cutting her off, "king?"

She looked at me sympathetically, "Yes Gregor. I am the Queen, we are getting married, that would make you king."

I sighed, "Yeah I know that. I guess I just… didn't think about it. You were saying?" her face got darker.

"You will… have to…"

"Have to… what Luxa?" I prompted her. She sighed.

"You have to find a bond."


	7. Artemis

"I do?" I said "Why?" it sounded whinny, but I don't think I was ready for another bond. I mean sure, I had come to peace with Ares' death, but another bond? What if it turned out like the last time? Luxa looked sad, as if she was thinking about Ares too.

"You will need a means of transport. And, as king," there she goes with the king thing again "you will be expected to watch over the battle field when we are attacked. Plus a bond will give you company if you or I must meet or negotiate with another species without the other." I didn't like the idea of a new bond, but I hated the idea of being away from Luxa for a long period of time.

"I guess you're right." I looked at her "But, whom?" she smiled shyly.

"Well, you seem to have taken a shine to Artemis; why not her?" I considered that. It's true I guess, I _**had**_ taken 'a shine' to her.

"Yeah," I said dreamily, I was thinking about having Artemis as a bond. I shook my head "But, I'll need to train with her."

"You know, to get use to flying with her." I added after seeing Luxa's confused face. She smiled and nodded.

Just then Artemis fluttered in and landed next to me.

"Hey, Artemis?" I said

"Yes Gregor?" she asked

"Do you want to train with me tomorrow?" if bats could smile, she just did.

"I would be honored."

"Cool. Thanks." She looked a little confused, but didn't say anything. I remember Luxa's reaction when I said cool to her. I was brought out of my memory by Luxa.

"Come, it is nearly luncheon." I realized how hungry I was. I got up and offered a hand to Luxa, which she took. Artemis flew us to the Dining Hall where we found Hazard and Lizzie. I realized that they had been spending a lot of time together lately. Ripred was next to Lizzie, stuffing his face with shrimp and cream sauce, his favorite food.

He looked up just long enough to see us and say "Oh look, here come the King and Queen." Before sticking his head back into the pot. Hazard and Lizzie looked over and smiled. They were both ecstatic when we told them at breakfast.

We ate lunch before Hazard went to one of his language lessons. Hazard could speak the tongues of almost all the Underland creatures. Lizard, rat, mouse, spider, bat, and he somehow managed to learn the language of ants too.

Lizzie went somewhere with Ripred and Luxa had to help with wedding preparations, even if it was like, a year away. I was left alone.

I decided to go to the arena and train. I walked to High Hall and saw Vikus and his big, grey bat Euripides looking over some scrolls.

"Hey Vikus." I said. He looked up from his scrolls, so did Euripides.

"Hello Gregor. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, can you have a bat take me to the arena? I want to do some training."

"Of course." He waved up; signaling a bat passing by. It was none other than Artemis.

"Hey Artemis." I said as she landed.

"Greetings Gregor," she replied before turning to Vikus, "is there something you needed Vikus?"

"Yes, could you take Gregor to the arena?" Vikus asked while gesturing to me.

"Of course; you could not wait for the marrow to train, could you Overlander?" she joked. Vikus and I laughed, and the bats made the 'huh-huh-huh's that signaled they were laughing.  
"Thanks Artemis." I said after I had stopped laughing. I mounted her.

"It is of no problem Gregor." Artemis said while taking off. I waved to Vikus, and Artemis flew toward the arena.

"So," I said after about a minute of flying, "do you have a bond Artemis?"

"Oh no, I am quite busy as a messenger bat to take the time to find a bond." She said

"Well, do you want one?"

"It would be nice to have someone to talk to, yes."

"Well… do you… I was wondering… doyouwanttobemybond?" I said it so fast I doubt even the bat's sensitive hearing could make sense of it.

"I am sorry Gregor; I could not understand that last part."I sighed and took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"I said… would you want to be my… bond?"I must have caught her off guard because she didn't answer for a while.

"Why me?" she sounded stunned.

"Well because," I rubbed my neck nervously "you're really nice and I fell like… well it's hard to explain. I guess I felt this… special connection when I meet you." I finished lamely. It wasn't a _complete _lie. She _was_ really nice and I felt more comfortable around her then most bats. The only thing I wasn't telling her was that I needed a bond as… king. It was another couple of minutes while she considered this. Finally she answered.

"Well, it is an honor you choose me Overlander," I sighed we were going to have to work on the 'Overlander' thing, "and I would love to be your bond."

I sighed in relief. "Oh and you know, I'm not an Overlander anymore, right?" I didn't know if Luxa or the council told her, or if she knew about the marriage at all. I guess she did.

"Oh yes, I know this. I am sorry. I did not mean to anger you." Great now she thought I was mad at her.  
"No, it's ok. I just don't like being called 'Overlander', you know?"

"Oh yes, I understand your frustration. A similar thing happens to me." That surprised me.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Most do not call me by my name, save a select few. They just call me 'messenger' or 'messenger bat'."

"Oh, that must've been annoying." I felt sorry for my bat. Ha-ha, she just agreed to be my bond and I'm already referring to her as 'my bat'.

"Oh yes, it was." Artemis replied. It was then I noticed we were flying in circles, but mostly it was because Luxa flew up next to us on Aurora.

"Gregor, Artemis. Why are you flying in circles around the arena?" she asked.

"We were just talking." I said as Aurora and Artemis landed in the middle of the arena. Luxa slid off Aurora. The bats started squeaking; I realized they were talking to each other.

I slid off Artemis and walked over to Luxa, who was looking at swords, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned forward and rested my chin on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at me and smiled. I smiled too. She turned back to the sword she was holding. It was one of those swords that she uses for acrobatic fighting.

I kissed her cheek and went over to a rack to find one for myself. None of them were as good as Sandwich's, the founder of Regalia, sword. I eventually found one that felt o.k. and looked over at Luxa. She was looking at me, but Aurora was whispering something in her ear. She nodded and walked over to me, smiling.

"Aurora has told me about you and Artemis." She said happily. I smiled to.

"Yeah, I don't know what compelled me to ask her, but I'm glad I did." I said.

Luxa nodded and smiled wider, "Do you wish to bond with her at the wedding?"

I thought about that, and to tell you the truth, I had no idea what to do.

"Um, what should I do? I mean what would _you _do?" she thought for a second

"I find it best not to wait." She said taking my hand and walking over to where her bond and my bond-to-be where huddled, talking or rather squeaking. I nodded; I didn't want to wait either, for the bonding ceremony or the wedding.


	8. Bonding and a few surprises

**Ok I'm sorry for not updateing in like a month, but my beta was/is takeing a break and I felt if i was reading this story and didnt know what happened next, I would feel deprived, and I dont want you to feel deprived, so here you go. Its unedited so please excuse the mistakes.**

During the next few days, Luxa organized the bonding ceremony and the wedding (which I still don't get because it's in a YEAR!). I could see the effect it was having on her. She has dark circles under her beautiful violet eyes, and every time I look at her she's yawning.

She would be glad when the bonding ceremony is over, and so will I. I hate seeing her like this. One less thing on her plate is exactly what she needs. That and some more sleep.

The bonding ceremony is today. I woke up and saw something that reassembled a tux had been laid out for me. I changed into the greenish color garments and walked out of my room to Luxa's living area. There was a girl in a dress that looked about my age and Hazard, who was wearing a smaller version of my outfit. Except his was a bluish color.

Hazard looked up, saw me and waved, "Hi Gregor!"

I waved back at him. The girl finished fixing Hazard's tux/suit, stood up, and turned toward me. Wait that was Luxa! She looked… amazing! She was wearing a strapless, light blue dress. It was simple, but it was beautiful.

I walked over to her, "Wow, you look… wow." She laughed at my poor vocabulary.

"You do not look half bad yourself." She said.

I smiled and held out my arm, "Shall we?" she smiled and looped her arm through mine. She grabbed Hazard's hand and I grabbed Lizzie's, who just came in.

We walked to a room with bleachers rising up at least 25 feet. Luxa let go of my arm and lead Hazard and Lizzie to their seats. She came back to me, took me up a few steps, and onto the stage.

"You will say the vow and there will be a feast." She said, "You remember the vow do you not?" I nodded, "After Artemis and yourself are bonded Howard and Nike will bond."

I remember Luxa telling me that in the week before I came back Howard had asked Nike to bond with him, but they never got around to it. Now, since Artemis and I were bonding, so were they.

She went to her seat next to Lizzie and Hazard. They looked like they were arguing about something. Just then Queen Athena, Nike, Aurora, Artemis, and a few bats I have never seen before flew in. Aurora and Nike flew over to Luxa and Howard, Queen Athena and the other bats flew to their seats in the bleachers, and Artemis flew to the stage across from me.

I smiled at Artemis. She smiled too, if bats _could _smile that is. Vikus came onto the stage and nodded to us. I walked over to Artemis and took her claw in my hand.

"_Artemis the flier, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save to you as I save my life."_

Artemis repeated it, replacing her name with mine.

"_Gregor the human, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save to you as I save my life."_

We turned to face the bleachers and they started clapping. I went to sit with Luxa, while Artemis went to sit with Queen Athena and the other bats.

Howard and Nike went up to the stage.

"_Nike the flier, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save to you as I save my life."_

Nike repeated it, again replacing their names.

"_Howard the human, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save to you as I save my life."_

They turned to face the bleachers and we started clapping. Luxa stood and announced to feast would be starting, but before anyone could move, Lizzie ran up the steps and onto the stage where Howard, Nike, Luxa, Aurora, Artemis, and I were standing. Daedalus and Hazard followed her.

"Gregor!" she exclaimed, "Please, can me and Daedalus bond? Please?"

I was so surprised by her request, and how desperate she sounded, I couldn't answer. She was staring up at me with hopeful eyes and I just couldn't bring myself to say no. I couldn't bring myself to say yes either. I couldn't really bring myself to say anything at all. I just stood there opening and closing my mouth like a fish trying to answer.

Luxa walked over to me and put a hand on my arm, "She is old enough to bond now, and with you living here permanently, she will be able to visit whenever she wishes."

I nodded, "Ok Liz, you can bond, but _you're_ telling mom."

We all laughed and took our seats while Lizzie grabbed Daedalus' claw. When we were seated she began,

_"Daedalus the flier, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save to you as I save my life."_

After which Daedalus replied:

_"Lizzie the human, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save to you as I save my life."_

After Lizzie's bonding, everyone flocked to the Dining Hall. Luxa, Aurora, Vikus, Hazard, Howard, Nike, Artemis and I walked up over to Lizzie and Daedalus.

"Congratulations Liz!" I said.

"Thanks." she replied.

Artemis, Daedalus, and Nike joined the other bats while my friends and I went to the Dining Hall to join in on the feast.

We returned to Luxa's chambers a few hours later. I kissed Luxa goodnight and fell asleep


	9. The wedding

**So... last chapter :( **

**But don't worry, there's a surprise for all those of you who loved this story at the end. And your surprise will happen sooner if you review! :)**

**Anyway here you go! The last chapter!**

So, it's been a _whole year_ since I bonded with Artemis and Howard with Nike. That also means the wedding is tomorrow. I know, we were suppose to get married when we were _15 _not _14_, but the stupid council suggested we get married earlier because of 'the rising threat of the cutters'; even though the cutters were as much as a threat now as they were a year ago. If you ask me, the council was being paranoid.

So now we were getting married on Luxa's 14th birthday, which is tomorrow. Like Luxa predicted, my parents were coming to the wedding; they came about an hour ago. My mom said she wouldn't miss it for the world. No matter how young I was it was 'A once in a life time experience', even if you could get married more than once (which I didn't plan on doing).

Anyway it was late now and, after kissing Luxa goodnight, I fell asleep.

I woke up and saw another tux had been laid out for me. This one was black, a more traditional one Luxa and I found in the museum a while ago. I changed into it, after I had Vikus and Howard came in and helped me get ready further. I wondered while Vikus was helping me with one of the cuffs of my sleeves, how Luxa was feeling right now...

**Luxa's POV **

Today was the wedding. Our wedding and my 14th birthday, what a birthday present. Mirevet lead me to a fitting room to help me with my dress and hair. I will admit, I was nervous, but could you blame me? I was getting married, and unlike Gregor, I did not have parents to calm my nerves.

When Mirevet had finished my hair and I was in my dress, she led me to a full-sized mirror. I looked… beautiful. I mean I had always known I was pretty, Gregor tells me enough, but I had never imagined myself as beautiful as this mirror lead me to believe.

My dress was a violet color that matched my eyes, or so Mirevet tells me. My hair was up in several complicated braids. Mirevet stood behind me, smiling.

"You look beautiful dear, your mother would be proud." She said softly.

She took me to the door of the chapel building and opened the curtain. She followed behind Lizzie, who was the 'flower girl', Gregor suggested it. His mother had brought 'flower petals' from the Overland for Lizzie to use.

Mirevet followed close behind, she was my bride's maid.

Howard appeared next to me. Since I had no father, and Vikus was to be the minister, I asked him to lead me down the aisle. I hooked my arm with his and he led me down the aisle.

"You look beautiful cousin." He whispered in my ear about half way up the aisle. I nodded, not really listening. I was looking at Gregor; he was wearing the black tuxedo we had found in the museum one day. He looked a little nervous. This made me feel better; at least he was feeling the same emotion I was.

When I finally made it to the altar, Howard let go of my arm and stood behind Gregor, he was his best man. I looked at Gregor again. He was smiling like a… what did he call it... an idiot. He was smiling like an idiot.

I smiled back at him and turned to Vikus, who had begun talking. Vikus motioned to the curtain after the basic marraige speach. Hazard came out holding a pillow with the wedding bonds. They were matching bracelets made of gold and silver. Now you are probably wondering where the beautiful ring Gregor proposed with is, well that is his traditon and ours is different. We do not use rings, we use wedding _bonds _(and yes we got it from the bonding ceremonies), or in this case bracelets his mother brought with her and insited we use them instead, and since they were almost the same thing we were going to use just made from different materials Vikus allowed us to use them.

Hazard lifted the pillow and Gregor took the band with a red gem in the middle. He un-did the clasp and, while saying the traditonal King-to-Queen wedding vow put it on my wrist. I copied this movement.

Hazard grabbed Lizzie's hand and ran down the aisle and through the curtain. They came back, each holding a pillow both with a crown placed on top. Hazard had Gregor's/ the King's crown while Lizzie had mine.

When they got to us, Hazard kneeled and held the pillow above his head (just like Vikus instructed him to do) Lizzie looked at him for a second before doing the same. I was not surprised, origanaly Hazard was to do this himself but suggested Lizzie does as well. Gregor teased him about wanting to do it with Lizzie because he liked her. He insited it was because it would faster, but he blushed so I am not so sure that was the truth.

Vikus took my crown from Lizzie's pillow and held it above my head. "We all know a queen is not a queen until she reaches the age of 16, but Sandwich's ancient rule states if the city is in times of trouble or at the brink of war, the queen-to-be will have full power. It also states if she is elder then the age of 13 she must marry before the law can be inforced. And now I present to you, citzens of Regalia, your new queen!" He lowered the crown and set it on my head. The crowd cheered but settled when I raised my hand. I nodded to Vikus to continue.

He took the crown from Hazard's pillow and held it above Gregor's head like he had to me. "And of course we cannot forget our new king! The first Overlander king in Regalia's history since Sandwich himself, but Sandwich set no rule saying an Overlander cannot be king. Not only that, but he's the only one our queen will even consider ruleing with," His last comment was rewarded with several chuckles from the crowd. "So without further ado I present to you, citzens of Regalia, you new king!"

Vikus lowered the crown onto Gregor's head. The crowd cheered again. When it died away Vikus finished the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride."

Gregor wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. While we were kissing Vikus announced, "The new King and Queen of Regalia!", and I heard cheers. When we parted I hugged him before letting him led me to the next room over where the reception was being held.

**Gregor's POV**

The reception was fun. Luxa and I made Lizzie and Hazard dance, which made them both turn into little tomatoes. I could tell they had fun though. Luxa and I danced too. I was beginning to like dancing.

I was surprised when Vikus announced Luxa would throw the bouquet (another thing we introduced to them. My mom brought a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers she could find with her, or so she says). I was even more surprised when Lizzie caught it. She didn't even mean to, she was talking to Hazard and happened to have her arms out and caught it.

Her face was even redder then when we made her dance with Hazard; probably because Hazard was standing right in front of her. She was staring at it with wide eyes, so was Hazard. They most likely would have stayed like that for hours if Luxa hadn't walked over to her, congratulated her, and brought her and Hazard to where I was standing.

"Nice catch Liz." I said when she reached me.

"Thanks, but I didn't mean to catch it." She said.

"Yeah, we could tell." Luxa and I laughed and eventually Lizzie and Hazard joined in.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Artemis flew Luxa and me to the palace, while Aurora flew Hazard and Daedalus flew Lizzie.

When we landed, Lizzie and Hazard went to their rooms. Daedalus, Artemis, and Aurora fluttered off somewhere, which left me and Luxa.

Vikus had told me I would be moving into Luxa's room a week ago, but I was still nervous. If Luxa was, she hid it really well.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I walked back into Luxa's- I mean our- bedroom and saw Luxa was already in bed, she had changed too.

I slipped in next to her and pulled the covers over us. I turned to face her, but her back was to me.

"Night Luxa." I said.

She just nodded, I could tell she was tired, so was I. She rolled over so she was facing me. She surprised me when she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. She fell asleep soon after. I stiffly wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep too.

**Luxa's POV**

When I woke up I felt something warm around me. I lifted my head up and saw Gregor's arms were around me, and my arms were around him. He was still asleep so I decided to go back to sleep myself. I buried my head back in his chest and fell back asleep. The next time I woke up, Gregor was shaking me.

"Come on Luxa you need to get ready," he said softly, "Vikus came in earlier. He said there's a council meeting in 3 hours. That was 2 hours ago, so if you want breakfast you should get up now."

I nodded and went to get dressed. I came out a few minutes later Gregor walked me to the Dining Hall and we ate before going, hand-in-hand, to the council meeting. If this is how my mornings were going to start, I could get use to it.

**I'm making a sequel to this! It's called "**_**Two Worlds Collide**_**" and I'll post it sooner if you review!**


	10. The sequel

**Ok guys, just to let all of you who didn't know yet, I posted the sequel to this story.**

**So go read it! I promise you won't regret it!**

**OH! And don't forget to review every chapter! They really make my day and they help me update faster.**


End file.
